


Lost

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [96]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:42:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma runs away after her magic goes wild. Killian runs after her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

Emma wrapped her arms around her body as she brought her knees into her chest.  It had been a little over two days since she had attacked her father and fled once she saw the fear on her mother’s face. She hadn’t meant for it to happen, she honestly didn’t, but the very fears that the Snow Queen had put in her mind moments before seemed to have come true.

She hated that she was so insecure that a few words were enough to make her doubt everything that she had worked for since coming to Storybrooke. Yet the words proved true.

 Emma had already known that her mother was ecstatic that she could finally do all the things that a new mother could with her child, and while she didn’t resent her parents for having another child, it still hurt badly to know that she never got any of those things. In another life, she could have had the perfect family and the perfect upbringing, but of course her life had never been that easy.

She looked out to the sea, she wasn’t quite sure what drew her to the water’s edge, but it was one of the only places she felt safe. Her phone had rung half a dozen times in the last half hour, but the calls were far less frequent that they had been in the beginning. She had turned the volume off at first, so she didn’t have to listen to the ringtone, but finally she gave up and turned it off all together.

She didn’t really have a plan, other than hide out for as long as possible. She didn’t have much food left either, and she knew she would need to make a stop back into town sooner or later, but she was prolonging it for as long as possible. Emma wasn’t quite ready to face everyone yet, even though she knew she would have to sooner later or.

She felt a few tears fall down her face; how did she turn back into that insecure teenager she once was with but a few words? All her childhood fears came back and even though for the better part of her adult life she hadn’t felt any of those feelings, it was like they all came back at once and were crushing her. The fear of abandonment, of never being good enough, and the fear of never being wanted; the fears of never having a chance at happiness, or those of the fear of never having a true family plagued her. She had found many ways to deal with it in the past, but it had never been this way. She had never come so close to having it all and then losing it all at once.

Emma wiped her eyes with her hand and stared at the droplets on her palm. She hadn’t cried in a long time, but she was so tired of being strong. She was so tired of keeping everything in and trying so hard to not get hurt. She was tired feeling worthless and feeling the weight of the world on her shoulders.

“Alright there, Love?” she heard a soft voice ask from behind her.

She turned frantically, “Killian?” she asked, alarmed, “What are you doing here? You need to leave; I could hurt you too, just like I hurt David.”

“No,” he said firmly, as he moved closer to her.

She stood up and took a step back, “Please,” she whispered. “Please, I can’t hurt you too.”

“Emma, David is fine. I know what happened was bad, but you’re not alone, Love. You’ll never be alone,” Killian said softly.

“It doesn’t change the fact that I hurt my own father,” she said, shaking. “What kind of monster does that make me?”

“Human,” Killian said, closing the space so he was mere inches away from her. “Emma, we all do terrible things. But it’s not merely our actions that define us, but the intent behind them. You didn’t mean to hurt your father, nor did you mean to lose control. I know it’s hard to let go of the fears we have, more than anyone. Emma, I inadvertently hurt someone because I was trying to be whole for you. I made a deal with the Dark One for my hand, by holding blackmail over his head. But when I lost my leverage and he collected, an innocent man was killed. Now tell me, if you are a monster, what am I? You might have hurt someone, but I am the reason a man died.”

“Killian,” she said in shock. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I was afraid I would lose you,” he admitted. “I love you, Emma. I’ve never actually said those words to you, out of fear that I would scare you away, but I love you so much. And magic is a part of you. If there’s one thing I learned, magic can be terrible; it can inflict pain and death, but it’s not only a bad thing. It causes life, and love, happiness, and can be the most beautiful thing in the world. And your magic is a part of you. Every day my past could harm you or your family, but you showed me that I’m more than my history. You showed me that I deserve happiness. I’m asking you to believe the same thing. I’m asking you to believe that you deserve the same.”

She felt the instability in the energy contained in her soul calm. Emma nodded as Killian wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. She held on to him tightly, afraid she would wake up and loose him, and that this was all a dream and she was still alone.

“I got you, Love.  The thing about us is that we’re both broken souls. And together, we heal each other, piece by piece. I can’t guarantee that it will all be smooth sailing. We will both have moments of weakness and in those times, I will be here for you,” he told her as he rubbed her back.

“And I’ll be there for you,” she said with a weak smile. “Thank you for finding me.”

“I will always find you,” he teased her with her parents’ line. “Now how about we get you home?”

She nodded as she intertwined her fingers through his. “Let’s go home.”

 


End file.
